How I Met Your Agent
by skyeward18
Summary: What happened in Skye's past? What if she had met some of her future teammates before and none of them know it but her? Multiple POV mainly focusing on Skye. Skyward and light Fitzsimmons. Written kind of like a journal. This is my first Fanfiction so please review! I'm rating this T because of light cursing, and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Skye POV

My life is the worst. I'm not kidding. This is the worst. I mean I know the little kids have it worse, but still this is so unfair. When I ran away from the orphanage, I figured if I got caught I would just end up back there, but no. The moment I get back to my orphanage I get shipped off to a new home. These people are the worst. They are mean to me and treat me like I'm constantly trying to steal something. Tomorrow, Is my first day of this new high school that I really don't want to go to. I guess I'm staying here for a while though because they are sending me to a private school. Who sends a foster kid to a private school? I mean I have to wear a uniform and all of that shit. I can already tell that the kids are going to be super snobby just because of what the cars and houses. Yesterday, I biked down to best buy because my laptop was acting all weird and I needed to fix it before school. I was trying to get at the stuff I needed, there was these guys who were standing directly of the wall. When I politely asked them to move, the one in front, who I heard someone call Ward, told me to take a hike. Then I asked him impolitely and stamped on his foot. They moved and I heard rumors of crazy and bitch, but I had my cable and all was fine, but I have a suspicion that this incident will come bite me in the ass. School is just gone be the worst and I'm going to have to except that.

\- Next Day -

Ok this was not so bad, other than the fact that this is the worst. People made fun of me all day because of my glasses. By the way I wear glasses, I'm basically blind. When my foster parent, Anne, heard about this she decided that she was going to get me contacts of some sort. I don't know how that's going to work because I can't use real contacts because I can't even see the contacts. Other than that school was really what I expected. "Ward" turned out to be one of the most popular guys in school, so that's fun. I'm sure he'll enjoy making my life miserable. I met no people and I ate lunch by myself. There is a ray of hope though. Band is great and even though we just did chair placement auditions today. I think I could possibly make some friends. I play trombone and I have made all state band two years in a row. I have a ton of homework and I really need to get to work or I will be flunking already in the first week of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey! Thank you to the people who have read my story. Sorry it took so long to update I have been swamped :(

Never put in my disclaimer, so I own nothing! Please don't sue me Disney O powerful mouse

 _Present Day_

 _Skye POV_

I can't believe this. He doesn't remember me or he's pretending not to. Sure, after we broke up I kind of ran off to New York and left him to deal with his own family shit, but he could at least do me the common courtesy of not treating me like he's never met me. I mean I look completely different and changed my name, but we dated for like three months. Unbelievable.

Then again this whole situation is unbelievable. I'm in some room being interrogated by my ex- boyfriend (who doesn't remember me) and an older agent who seem pretty important. If I could stop thinking about Grant then maybe I would be flattered. The whole situation with the truth serum was weird, but what do u expect from Shield. I figure I could tell them my real name (Helen Elizabeth Victoria Jackson), but then I would miss out on the opportunity to mess with Ward's head and what would be the fun in that.

My best friend, Natasha Rosenberg, and I developed my name in fourth grade. My original name was Mary Sue Poots Jackson, but that name was the worst. We came up with my name during a documentary marathon on the History Channel. Helen after Helen of Troy, Elizabeth after Queen Elizabeth I, and Victoria after Queen Victoria. The reason we chose these people was because they were all pretty kick ass and I wanted to have these a while i went by Helen Elizabeth, but when I hit High School I started going by Eliza. When I left Broadway two years ago I decided I needed a fresh start and started going by Skye. As for the rest of my appearance. I added some light brown highlights to my previously pitch black hair, traded my glasses in for some dark brown contacts, and broke my nose which is one because it healed differently because I didn't have money or time to go to a doctor.

This is going to interesting to see if super spy can catch on to who I really am. I kind of don't want him to because then we could possibly start over and have a real relationship. Which would be weird because I'm pretending to be someone else, but O well might as well mess with his head a little bit.

I think I'm going to do an alternating chapter story. Odds in the past and evens in present time.

To next time my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again friends! Sorry I havn't posted in a while, but I got super busy. This is an odd chapter, so we are back in high school!

Disclaimer: Own nothin', never will!

 _High School_

 _Skye POV_

Week four of school at Woodbury Prep and it's still the worst place ever. Woodbury is the high school for the elite. The majority of the kids here are over privileged, under parented brats. The social hierarchy is strict and unforgiving. This means that if you step one toe out of line your life is over. For example accidentally punching a minion in the face while putting on our backpack does not sit well with the queen. The queen, Shelby White, is the soulless bitch who runs the school with her minions. The minions are these girls who follow her around and do whatever she says. Of course every queen needs her king and of course who else other that Grant Ward to fill that position. After the punching incident, I was sent to the bottom of the proverbial social pyramid, and all of the popular girls have decided that it would be fun to make my life a living hell. It wasn't good enough for them to let me be the band nerd with no friends that quietly goes from class to class unnoticed. They had to make me a spectacle that everyone can laugh at. It all started two weeks ago.

Back story time! Before I came to this family, I was living in Atlanta and I liked the family and my school. That is until they gave me back because the Grace's had a daughter and didn't want me anymore. At that school, I had an awesome group of friends, we called ourselves the squad, and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Scratch that. He was the best. Until he cheated on me with a bottle blond slut named Mary.

Anyway, the bitches, my new name for the mean girls, found out about the Mary Naturally, Shelby gives my ex a call. The same ex who is still mad at me for breaking up with him even though he cheated on me and I was moving to another state. Anyway, He happily sent her the video he has of me drunkenly singing _Since You Been Gone_ at karaoke during the marching band wrap up party. Shelby of course blew it way out of proportion by sending it to every student and faculty member at the school. Everyone sings _Since You Been Gone_ at me as I walk down the hall and it is getting very annoying. The only place I can find comfort is the band room where people will leave me alone and I have even made some casual acquaintances. At the end of this year, I will finally be eighteen, so I can move to NYC and try to get a job as a trombonist in the pit of a musical or any other job that will give me money for playing. Until then I guess I will just sit and suffer.

I used the punching thing from something I did last year to a popular girl and I based the social hierarchy of of my school.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
